


Taking the Bullet

by veenadaiya



Series: Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, Levi x Mikasa, attackontitan, i like levi injury, levi is cool af, mikasa ackerman - Freeform, shingekinokyojin, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veenadaiya/pseuds/veenadaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hange goes missing after she runs off to look for a special Titan. Levi and Mikasa get sent out to look for her on their own.... Then they get captured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking the Bullet

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: ALL of these older fics are notttt as great as my new ones of course. Still read but be warned i’m not this shitty

     Erwin sat it his desk and stared at the wall and then his papers, contemplating if he should send people out to search for Hange and who. He didn't want to risk any valuable cadets but the one they were searching for is very valuable. Levi would be the only one to find her but he couldn't go alone. Erwin thought for some time before coming to a conclusion.

     Eren, Armin, and Mikasa were all sitting at the bench, eating their breakfast when Erwin and Levi approached them.

     "Ackermann, come with us please," Erwin ordered her. She got up from her seat and slightly waved to her friends before joining them.

The three walked with many others gossiping about Mikasa. They walked into a room and shut the door.

     "Mikasa Ackermann," he began, "Hange Zoe, leader of the fourth squad, has been missing for sometime. She was convinced there was a variant somewhere near the outside of walls and went to investigate it. We didn't give her any men so she went by herself. I am entrusting you and Captain Levi, leader of the Special Operations Squad, in charge of this mission," Erwin told the two of them.

     "Stay out there for one week and then come back. If you still haven't found her, we will send out a few more after you come back," Erwin finished. Levi was worried about Hange but didn't like being on such an easy mission.

     "You will leave tomorrow morning so gather the equipment you need and say your goodbyes, if you need to today. Bring a weeks worth of food with you just in case you're not able to catch any food in the woods."

     Mikasa wasn't sure why he was entrusting her to go. Maybe it was because she was worth 1,000 soldiers? But why were both of humanity's strongest on this mission. Just to return their smartest?  
Erwin told them they could leave and Levi hung back for a moment.

     "If and when you come back, you will need to train her until she is almost stronger than you. If she uses her potential to the strongest, you two could save us all," Erwin told Levi.  
Mikasa ran back to Eren and Armin to tell them the exciting news that wasn't exciting to her but would be to them.

     "Mikasa! What's going on?" Armin asked her as she ran in the room.

     "Captain Levi and I have a mission to return Hange. We leave tomorrow."

     Eren didn't like the idea of the two being all alone but he hoped Levi would keep it professional.

     "What? With the Titans and only one man protecting you?" Armin questioned.

     "Don't worry, humanity's strongest and I will do fine, Armin. I've got to go get equipment."  
Mikasa left the room leaving Eren to think.

     The equipment room was packed with gear and gas which she grabbed. She then went to the kitchen to grab food which was easier that she thought it would be. All she had to say was it was for a mission with Corporal Levi and they let her have whatever she wanted. Mikasa was secretly excited but then worried. Finding Hange would be hard, knowing her. It would be nice to spend a little time with Levi even though she resented him.  
\--------------  
     Levi and Mikasa met up at the front gates with horses already ready. Levi's bag was small and so was hers. She didn't put that much food in her bag. Just what she needed but Levi looked like he had more. Maybe for Hange. Both of their equipment was already attached to them.  
Before she got on her horse, she hugged Armin and Eren who were watching her.

     "Bye Mikasa," Armin told her.

     She then hugged Eren tight, "bye Eren, please don't fight with Jean while I'm gone."

     Mikasa let go and ran to her horse that was next to Levi who looked like he was ready to go.

     "Ready?" Levi asked her. She nodded his head.

     "Open the gates!" Levi shouted at the gate keepers. They did as they were told and Mikasa and Levi took off on their horses.  
\------------------  
     "Where are we starting?"

     Levi wasn't sure. It was an odd mission for just two people but still it was easy.

     "Hange said she wanted to check out the east area of the woods so we'll check there first," Levi told Mikasa.

     No titans are around which wasn't that odd since they were next to the walls.

     Their horses took of towards the east area of the woods. Hange was foolish for going on her own and Levi knew it too. Once they reached the right area they go off their horses and started searching on foot.

     "She brought lots of notebooks with her, equipment, and lots of food," Levi informed Mikasa who was staring at some pieces of paper.

     "Like these?" Mikasa asked. The ink was neat and wet almost like it was brand new. Levi's head shot up when he heard a shuffle in the forest.

     "No.... These are new and not her handwriting," Levi looked around them. Mikasa did too and so did the horses.

     Levi saw a shape high in the tree, aiming at Mikasa.

     "Get down!" It was to late. The dart already shot Levi since he was worried about Mikasa being shot. She focused her attention to Levi who was now on the ground unconscious. Another dart hit her right in the shoulder blade, making her fall next to Levi. The two both looked to each other, not being able to move.

Their eyes shut.  
\----------------

     It smelt musty. It smelt like smoke and blood. Levi slowly opened his eyes but he was still out of it. He could see Mikasa was still slouched in her chair. _Her scarf could be used as a weapon. It's around her neck and if she lets the captor know it means something to her,_  Levi thought.

     His hands were handcuffed to a chair and so were his shins . His scout jacket was off so all he had on was a white button down. Mikasa, too. There were rapists around town and there's no doubt they could have been in the woods. He had to figure a way of there. Mikasa jerked awake and looked at Levi.

     "Ackermann, calm down, do you see anything behind me that would help?"

     She shook her head and looked at her chained ankles. The knife she kept in her boot was gone.

     "Where's my jacket?" She whispered to him.

     "I don't know-"

     A man came in, holding a knife in his hand.

     "You guys are awake."

     He walked up to Levi first, "So I see you've figure out that you are chained to these chairs. I'll release you, if you tell me what I wanna know!" The man held his knife tightly and cut a line across Levi's collar bone.

     The man cackled, "Just kidding. No way in hell am I letting both of humanity's strongest go. I can get as much ransom money as I want." The man laughed louder and louder.

     He cut down Levi's face and the his arms. Levi didn't say anything. He just took the amateur torture while Mikasa grimaced.

     Where was Hange? Had she been captured by these people and then killed? Levi wasn't sure but he had to protect Mikasa. He wasn't sure where was at all. The cuts hurt and stung but he endured it. The man stopped cutting for a moment and turned around to look at Mikasa.

     "Hello young lady! Now, as long as I have you here, I can do whatever the hell I want."

     "Fuck you," she spit at him just to receive a punch to the jaw. That would leave a bruise.

     He used the knife and made a long cut in the shape of a 'V' along her collarbone.

     He continued down at her shoulders and then her legs but left her arms alone. A few on her face and that's all before he left the room.

     "Ackermann, you okay?" Levi asked her.

     "I'm fine. You?"

     He nodded his head though both of them were lying. Mikasa was now more nervous than ever. She was a female prisoner with Levi in the room.

     "Ackermann, if we get out of here, I'll be putting you in my squad," Levi told Mikasa. That was he best news she's heard in a while. After his original group died from the attack of the female Titan, he's been looking for new members of his squad but none of them are good enough.

     Mikasa was the only one he had in mind but then again, maybe that's all he needed.

     "Thank you, Corporal Levi."

     "That's only if we get outta here!" He silently shouted.

     Both of their hair hung in their dirty and bloodied faces. The man walked back in, "So, my name is John. Yours is Mikasa Ackermann and yours is Levi-" Levi stomped his foot.

     "What? You don't want her to know what your last name is?" The man taunted Levi and then looked to Mikasa who was confused.

     "Here, I'll give you a hint, it's a last name that means nothing. It means garbage!" The man shouted and cackled. Levi squinted agh the ground.

     "Now, let's have more fun, shall we?" The man walked over to Mikasa and unchained her wrists and ankles but then redid them so she was in chains but not attached to the chair.

     "Ackermann!" Levi shouted to her as she squirmed.

     The man dragged Mikasa out of the room, shutting the door.

     "Mikasa!" Levi would have to act quick but he had no hope. She would have to get out herself. No, it couldn't end like this.

     Something in his pocket? No. He didn't have his bag with him. Searching the ground, all he saw was a stick but if far away. Levi heard a scream from outside so he got an urge to hurry up.

      _Hang on, Mikasa, I'm coming,_  he told himself as he tried to reach with his legs. His ankle could only reach so far but he endured the pain of the handcuff digging into his leg and got a hold of the stick. It was a miracle that he got the stick.

     It was in his fingers and he worked to get one of the locks undone and it took more time than he would have liked.

     Another scream was heard from outside. Both of his hands were now free so he worked on his legs that went much quicker. Levi busted down the door and listened for the screams of Mikasa. The door was padlocked but she was in there. A weapon. Anywhere. He scanned the area searching for something but didn't find anything so he resorted to kicking it. It popped off. Just like that. The door swung open revealing Mikasa lying on the floor unconscious. You could tell her clothing was trying to be taken off.

     Levi looked around the room searching for the man but didn't see anyone. He ran to the unconscious girl and shook her.

     "Ackermann!"

     "Eren...." she whispered. Levi was confused but he saw a movement out of a corner of his eye. He stood up, turning around.

     "Bye, Captain."

     The man raised a gun at Levi's head and fired. It went in slow motion for Levi. An arm. The ground. The blood.

     He felt an arm on his chest, pushing him back to the ground.

     "No!" Is all he heard. Blood blew into his face. Mikasa fell backwards onto Levi. He had to admire her. She protected him even when she needed it more.  
"Mikasa!" He shouted her first name only that once. It's improper to call someone by their first name.

     Levi stood up and dodged the next few bullets that were shot until the man was out. He sent kicks to the mans head and punches to his gut, knocking him out quick. Levi stood up to the man, not wanting to murder human beings since there so few but this man deserved to die.

     Levi reached down and picked up the blade in the mans belt, gripping it tight and pushing it into the mans skull. He turned around to look at Mikasa who was holding her side tightly and grunting.

     "Ackermann, you gotta stay awake now," Levi told her as he lifted her up into his arms. He didn't see the bullet anywhere on the ground so that just means it's still in her, probably in pieces and that would not be good. The place they were in was like a maze. He didn't bother for Hange at the moment. His focus was on finding a way and finding horses.

     "Mikasa, why did you do that?"

     "Be-because, you're humanity's strongest. If you die, we all die." Her head fell back and so did her arm.

     "Mikasa, come on, you gotta stay alive for a little more time."  
Levi sprinted down the doorways and saw a door with a window. Why were these walls metal?

     There was a barn that looked about a few minutes a way that he would have to run too. He contemplated either leaving her there to run faster or to bring her with. Making his decision, he ran as fast he could to the area. The horses were making a lot of noises when he arrived and he chose the nicest looking one and hopped on.

     The horse took off in towards where Mikasa was left safely.

\---------------

     The gates were shut tightly when the two arrived. No Titans have been spotted which was very odd. Both of them had scratches and cuts over their bodies while Mikasa had bruises on her face and a gun shot that was oozing blood.

     "Open the damn gates!" he shouted as loud as he could.

     "It's Corporal Levi! Open them quick!"

     People were shouting when he rode in, past people down the road as fast as he could. Erwin wouldn't be expecting him so he could be in a meeting at any moment.

     "Tell Captain Smith to meet me at the hospital! Now!"  
The young woman soldier did as she was told while Levi road his horse to the doctor.

     "Doctor, get her situated now!"

     The doctor looked at him, startled but got a bed cleaned off.

     "Levi! What's going on."

     Levi turned around to see Erwin in his sleepwear covered by a cape. Erwin's eyes widened when he saw his condition and Mikasa's.

     "We were attacked and imprisoned. I escaped when he had her. He fired a gun at me but she got in front of me," Levi explained in a monotone voice as usual. Erwin studied the scene quietly.

     "You need medical care, Levi, too. Get him set up now," Erwin ordered the frightened doctor. Levi almost resisted but did so. He needed a test if he a concussion and some of the cuts would need stitches he guessed.

     "Ackermann!"

     The doctor wheeled her into a separate room that had the proper equipment for her. His head jerked towards the door when Eren barged in. It was all going to fast for Levi to handle at the moment. His brain hurt and so did his body. His heart hurt gr worrying about Mikasa.

     "What did you do to her!" Eren shouted. Levi knew he didn't mean to be rude and that he couldn't help it.

     "I didn't do anything. There was a man who captured us, tortured us, and then he shot at me but she got in the way. Purposely. And that is no way to talk to a Captain!" Levi had to act like a captain to keep respect.

     "You're her leader! How could you let her get shot!"  
Eren's face burned with rage when he ran in Mikasa's room.

     "Mikasa..."

     Levi could here her talking to him in the next room. She was out of it though, no way she could actually tell what her brother was saying.

     "Jaegar."

     Eren walked back to where Levi was sitting on the bed.

     "Has anything ever happened to her before where she was captured?"

     Eren studied the captain for a moment. He was surprised Levi didn't already know about this.

     "She was taken prisoner about to be sold as a sex slave. I got there in time and both of us killed the three bastards. Why?"

     Levi nodded his head and lied back down. Maybe that's why she said 'Eren' and why she acted so casual about everything.

\-------------

     The surgery for the gunshot in Mikasa's chest was an expensive treatment. They didn't have anyone to pay for it so Levi did to make sure she was okay.

     In a month, she was all set and ready to go back out. They had a ceremony to say who would be in each group.

     They started with group 5 and downwards. Here are the few important to Mikasa and Eren  
5\. Connie, Sasha,  
4\. Armin, Historia, Ymir  
They didn't know anybody in groups 3 and 2.  
1\. Eren

     That ceremony went by fast. Mikasa and Jean shared looks.

     "Corporal Levi will now come to announce the Special Operations Squad," Erwin announced.  
Levi walked up to stage, with a few cuts still visible.

     "I hand picked these following, elite, cadets myself to join me on special missions until they.... pass." An image of Petra came to his mind.

     He said 2 names that Mikasa and Eren didn't recognize.

"Jean Kerstein," Levi announced. Within the crowd, Jean grinned and a few patted his back.

"And now, my best, Mikasa Ackermann." Everyone knew she was the best and they didn't need to hide it.

\----------

     Mikasa stared at the badge. Her new badge that would clip to her jacket, representing that she's in the Special Operations Squad and that she's Levi's second. Why did she have to put one on? Her wounds had healed but her gunshot did hurt every so often. Oddly enough, Titans were never spotted for a while. Hange didn't return.

     They planned to send out a larger number of troops to search a bit later. Jean and Mikasa stuck like glue when they are in their squad. The two didn't know the other 2. Levi bonded with Mikasa more and more as their journeys went on. He made a good decision choosing her. Eren was still wary of Levi and what went on during their search for Hange but everything else was fine.

     "Corporal," Mikasa looked to Levi who was putting his horse away, "Thank you."  
Levi turned his head to her and the back to his brown horse that he got back.

"No. Thank you for taking that bullet."


End file.
